


That is a Good Threesome Right There

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots.  Daryl, Rick and Michonne (Rixonne) as lovers, sex partners, friends, whatever, not always what you might expect.  There will be straight sex, threesomes and some slash sprinkled throughout all of these and the combinations will vary as I go.  I’m guessing it will all be rated M for dirty smut.  I own nothing of TWD, but TWD seems to own me.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a quote Norman made on an episode of the Talking Dead after E3S16. Chris Hardwick comments that it’s pretty badass of Rick, Daryl and Michonne to go to Woodbury on their own to take on the Governor. Norman comments, “That’s a Good Threesome Right there” Then he realizes what he has said and blushes and tries to dig himself out of a hole. I had laughed hysterically when it happened, then tucked it away till HaloDoll89 and EnglishPoet18 resurrected the memory for me. 
> 
> This is a bit AU, falling in mid S3. And it might be a bit more PWP than I was hoping for, but I’m guessing you don’t mind. I don’t own any of this, not even Norman’s little comment. I am just molding it into something dirty for you.

Rick pushed through the door, an axe in his hands ready to swing but finally after three floors he thought they may have found something clear and useful. Michonne worked past him as Daryl followed behind, his crossbow sweeping the area. It was an odd shaped office building that had been picked over on the lower level but not up here. They had come across just a handful of walkers and dispatched of them quickly. They looked out the main window down to the parking lot, their truck had gotten swarmed by almost a dozen. Rick paced watching the scene below, they weren’t going to be around long, he had gotten too good at telling what would keep them lingering and what would move them along. “Let’s check this floor out and give those things time to move on.” 

Daryl and Michonne were already ahead of him. Daryl was knifing his way into desk drawers. He had already scored bottles of aspirin, candy bars, two packs of unopened cigarettes and a dirty book he thought the women would like. Michonne on the other hand had broken into a vending machine and had filled her duffle bag full of snack sized chip, pop tarts and breath mints. They met back in the conference room and dropped their scores on the table. Rick was impressed. “Guess I’d better earn my keep.” He realized that they had been working while he had been watching out the window. He grabbed his back pack and started down the hall past the empty vending machine. They had already swept the rooms for walkers so he just started looting in at the first one that was open. Sometimes he was pissed at himself for not thinking to hit more office buildings. People stashed the best stuff in their desks. He found some antacids and someone had actually left a bottle of oxycodone behind. Thank you Jennifer L. Patterson-Hargreaves. 

It read “CEO” on the next door and Rick strolled in. He stopped and looked down to the parking lot again, still eight walkers. He fished through the desk which was a waste but the side cupboard was worth it. Two bottles of vodka, lemon lime soda, whiskey and three cans of cola. He bagged it up and headed down the hall only turning back to the board room when he heard Daryl yelling.

“Woman, if you don’t give it over…” His tone was lethal and Rick wasn’t sure what he was about to walk into. 

Daryl was stretched across the conference table and had Michonne by the upper arm with one hand and was fighting her for a bag of Ruffles. He leaned on the door fram as Michonne just pushed away from him in a rolling chair and grabbed another mouthful of chips. “Officer Rick, can you please handcuff him away from my stash.”

Rick laughed as Daryl got back off the table and grabbed a snack sized Cheetos from her duffle. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Rick had always thought Michonne had a soft spot for the redneck. 

Daryl looked over his shoulder with glare to the smart ass then smiled when Rick held up a bottle of Whiskey. “Looks like you hit the mother lode. Crack that bitch open.” Daryl sat hard in a rolling chair and turned one for Rick to sit. He pulled the liquor and soda from his bag and set them on the table. 

Michonne looked out the window one more time, “Might as well, ain’t goin’ nowhere tonight?” The sun was getting low and the walkers were still hanging around the truck. They could have fought their way out, but this was pretty safe for the night. She crossed the room to the credenza and grabbed a few of the paper coffee cups, keeping one for herself she tossed the rest to the guys. “Vodka. 7.” She placed her order with the ‘bartender’ and Rick slid the bottles to her. She mixed herself a cocktail and leaned back in the comfy chair. 

They ate more chips than they should have while the cracked jokes and poured drinks. Daryl was slow on the pouring for himself, but he made sure Rick and Michonne always had a full one. He was a crappy drunk, plus he figured one of them should be sober if things weren’t as secure as they thought they were. Michonne took off her leather vest leaving her in a very revealing purple tank top as she put her boots up on the table and closed her eyes with a drink in her hand.

Daryl and Rick both stopped chatting and just stared. It wasn’t often she was without her vest and her body looked spectacular in that tank top particularly without a bra, her breast spilling to the side. The purple popped against her dark skin and Rick gulped at the view of side-boob. When the silence had gotten too long she opened her eyes. “What?”

Rick cleared his throat. “Nothing.” He looked at Daryl. “Nothin’ right?”

“Yeah,” Daryl looked back down to his coffee cup half full of straight whiskey.

Michonne threw an empty bag toward them. “Shit. You’d think you two were the ones missin’ out on sex by bein’ out tonight.”

They both laughed for a bit then stopped. Rick vocalized the thought first. “Who are you nailing?” He didn’t know she was involved with anyone.

Michonne closed her eyes again, “Not tellin’ if you don’t know.” She was smug. Rick loved that about her. Daryl hated it.

They guys went back to talking about nothing in particular while she sat and listened to them ramble. She could never decide which of them was sexier. She loved the way Rick command a room and could make a decision, even if it was a shitty one. And nothing got her more hot and bothered than Daryl on a rant. Him pissed off made her wet. She listened, sinking into the sound of their voices. Both so sexy in their own way. There had been times in the prison when she would listen to them talk late into the night just because she got off on their voices. Daryl’s drawl and colorful vernacular mixed in with Rick’s southern cadence and the way he punctuated his thoughts. Damn they could turn her on. She opened her eyes again when they got quiet. It was never good when they got quiet. 

They were staring again, at her breasts. She realized that her nipples were hard, poking through her tank top. “Screw ya both.” It was their fault she was hard, their voices did it to her every time. 

Sober Daryl apologized, Rick on the other hand let the booze do the talking. “Ya gotta nice rack. Can’t blame me for lookin’.” He had never made a pass at her. He was on the verge of slurring his words. “Real nice.” He said it under his breath. 

“Not like you’ve ever seen them.” She took another sip off her cocktail.

Daryl’s mind flashed back to that day by the creek when she had stripped down and washed, he had stumbled on her when he was checking snares. “I ‘ave.” He smirked her way then looked at Rick, “They are spectacular.” He had a grin like a fourteen year old boy.

“Bullshit.” She pulled her feet off the table and sat facing them both. She got annoyed as he just nodded his head. He wasn’t going to tell her when he had seen them, keep her guessing. 

Rick slammed back his whiskey and coke then leaned into toward the table. “So if he gets to see them, do I?” There was that fucking drawl again, not completely southern but like nothing else she could pinpoint either. 

Michonne was turned on, Jesus she was hot for them. For both of them. “If I’m gonna take my tank off I get to see you both. She had seen Rick without a shirt a few times know, she loved his broad chest and the hair that covered it. She had never seen Daryl without a shirt. Open once in the front but never off. Rick started at his buttons without hesitation. 

Michonne’s eyes shifted to Daryl, challenging him to undress. He shook hishead, “Ya’ll play ya little strip game, ‘m stayin’ outta it.” Daryl may have wanted to see her magnificent breasts again but he wasn’t baring his scars to do it. Rick had slid his shirt off and waited on Michonne. 

“Both or nothin’.” She could wait all night. They both looked at Daryl. 

Rick knocked back his whiskey that he had been nursing. “Daryl, take your fucking shirt off.” His tone was commanding. As if it would work. And they all laughed. 

Daryl knew the alcohol was taking over for them. “You both git it outta ya system.” He started to push back from the table eyeing some junk food he was going to take with him. Those two had been hot for each other for months now. “be down the hall.” 

He started to reach for the chips when Michonne grabbed his wrist. She had stood up faster than he realized and she was leaning into to him, her cleavage on full display for his eyes to feast on, and they did. “Stay.” She had never been one to use alcohol as an excuse, but if that’s what she needed to hook these two then she would. “Come on Redneck. You can leave your shirt on, I’ll show you my tits.” She knew he was hiding something, she didn’t care. 

Daryl started to stammer out something with the word fuck in it. Rick stood next to him shirtless. His pants sitting low in his hips. Michonne appreciated the view. She was guessing the end of the world had helped define his body, he didn’t’ have a six pack, but he had a good line at his hips that she had always admired. Michonne let go of Daryl and stepped to the end of the table and leaned against the credenza. She peeled out of her tank top and dropped it on the table in front of her. She stood there topless, her breasts on display, dark and rich with erect nipples. She rested her hands behind herself pushing her chest out just a bit. Normally she wasn’t so bold. Normally she wouldn’t put herself on display this way. But she had let the booze consume her, she was safe with these two. And the fact that it was these two had sent her mind spinning. If it had just been Rick OR Daryl, she knew she never would have done this, but the both of them. She couldn’t resist. 

“Now get over her so I don’t have to play with them myself.” She rocked her shoulders just enough to make her breasts jiggle and Rick stepped toward her. He had wanted her from early on. Once he had gotten his head straight again, he had enjoyed her around the prison. She was beautiful and just the distraction he needed. Rick wasn’t sure if Daryl would get involved, but honestly he didn’t care. With his cock hard he took a few steps and stood in front of the beauty and waited for her. “What are you waiting on Sherriff?” Damn he was sexy.

Rick leaned in and kissed her. Full on the lips. One hand on her arm the other at the base of her neck. This may not have been what she was expecting but Rick was a gentleman. He would kiss a woman before he started to play with her tits. They kissed feverishly. His mouth consuming hers as she brought her arms around him. She loved the feel of his beard on her skin and though she hadn’t expected it, this kiss was exactly what she needed. They stood there topless, chest to chest as they made out. Daryl just leaned on the table and watched. He thought he should leave but she insisted he stay. Her dark hands smoothed over long back muscles. They were still kissing when he reached up and took hold of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and it made Daryl’s dick stir in his pants. 

Daryl just watched as they started to fool around. Rick licked down her skin to her breasts and started to suck on them. She played in his hair but she never stopped looking at Daryl. It was all weird. He had been in the room a few times when Merle was going at with some chick, but he had never watched, always rolled away and put his head under a pillow. This time he couldn’t tare is eyes away from it all. They locked eyes while she enjoyed the mouth on her nipple. It made her moan and that made Daryl smirk. 

“Get over here.” She said it quietly but demanding. Daryl just shook his head. He was fine right where he was. “Redneck.” He didn’t know where he would fit into what was going on. Rick switched to her right breast and held her left to him as offering. Daryl hesitated and she spoke through gritted teeth. “It’s not a request.” She was almost scary and he found that sexy. He pushed off the table and walked to her. Rick was out of the way and they stood eye to eye. Michonne grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. Mouth to mouth they kissed. She was in heaven, one on her breast, one kissing her. Both so sexy and feral. When they got screwed into staying the night she never thought things would get this good. Thank god for alcohol.

Daryl and Michonne kissed for a while. She was the first black person he had ever kissed and he wasn’t sure if that contributed to the sexiness of the whole thing. Finally she was tired of it, she pulled him off her by his hair and directed his mouth down to her breast. She leaned back as they both suckled at her flesh. Daryl didn’t care that her breast was covered in Rick’s spit he just wanted to feast at her. She leaned back propping herself up as they both made her body tingle. 

She felt Rick at her belt buckle and she just nodded, not that he was looking for her permission. Daryl moved so that his friend could work open her belt and her pants. When he heard the zipper come down they both started at her hip and peeled them down her legs, they were tight which they had always appreciated and now it was sexy. Daryl caught wind of her first, her musky female scent that made everything animal in him lust for her. He slid his hand up the back of her thigh and he cupped her ass. He couldn’t blame any of this on the booze, he wasn’t even close to drunk. Rick leaned back his head spinning a little but Daryl continued on. There was no doubt that he had always wanted a piece of this woman, she had a body he wanted to worship and an attitude that would force him to do so. It wasn’t his thing normally but hell, nothing was normal any more. How far was she going to let all this go? Daryl couldn’t resist, he brought his face to the V in her panties and he took a deep breath melting into her scent. 

He would only ask permission once, he looked up her body, over her tight stomach up to her breasts and on to her face that was looking down at her. “Want you.” He hadn’t wanted to be with a woman this much since the turn. He hadn’t gotten laid in a very long time but this one right here made him crave sex in a way he had almost forgotten. 

“Yeah.” Michonne wanted him too. Hell she wanted them both but she’d take whatever she could get. Her skin was on fire, her panties were soaked and she had two of the sexiest men on their knees in front of her. If she died after this encounter she would die elated. Rick was holding her ass partly to keep himself from falling over. He was the drunk one out of the three of them and she laughed at the dopey look on his face. 

Daryl slid two fingers into the edge of her grey panties, his face only inches away. She had given him permission and he wasn’t going to pass that up. He pulled the material aside and smiled at the trimmed bush he saw. He wasn’t a fan of a shaved woman, which was too much like a child. He liked a woman that had curves, pubic hair and wasn’t ashamed of the fact that she smelled like a wanton women. Michonne had all of that in spades. His free hand traced along her skin, wet with desire. He found her clit hidden from view and he rubbed his thumb over it. The truth was, he knew exactly what he liked, but he wasn’t really good at sex. He hadn’t had a lot of it over the years. She groaned out an approval and he continued on. He pushed a finger inside of her and felt her hand grab into his hair. This is how it always was, he would try something and wait for a positive reaction. If he didn’t get it he’d abandon the attempt and find something else. He felt like had abandoned more often than he pressed on. He felt Rick closer now, he was peeling her underwear down. She hadn’t let go of Daryl’s hair so he continued fingering her trying to ignore the bulging in his pants. The gray material now bunched on top of her jeans he worked two fingers inside of her.

“Both…” Her breath was ragged. “Both of ya.” She gripped at Rick’s hair and he slid his hand up her thigh meeting Daryl’s hand. He slid two fingers inside her now sharing space with his friend. They instantly found a rhythm together and fucked into her, it wasn’t going to take long for her legs to give out. She released their hair and gripped onto their shoulders. They fingered her together and Daryl played at her clit while Rick licked at it on occasion. Her orgasm was building and Rick wanted to see her fly apart. He wrapped his free arm around her thighs and held her in place. Daryl had focus, making sure he was doing it right while Rick was more playful grabbing at her ass and biting her hip. She loved the contrast between the two. Michonne felt it erupting, she had been known to ejaculate on occasion, if the intensity was there she could do it. She thought it might happen this time and she wondered if she should warn them. It all happened so fast, biting and sucking, fingers pushing deep, so many varied fingers. Her orgasm ripped through her and her muscles tightened.

She couldn’t say that she squirted so much as she leaked cum from her body. Lots of it. Rick had never seen a woman do this before, not in real life anyways. He kept fingering her watching the wet run down her leg. Daryl couldn’t watch though, knowing he had made her cum with such force and intensity flipped an animal switch in his mind. Practically pushing Rick out of the way he licked at the drip down her leg, sucking her clean till he was back to her pussy then licking her spotless there as well. Daryl licked the cum off the back of Ricks hand and as Rick pulled out of Michonne’s body he forced his fingers into Daryl’s mouth. Michonne missed it as Daryl sucked him clean. She was lost in the feelings that were racing through her body.

Her legs began to tremble and Rick grabbed her tight. “I got ya.” Daryl slid his fingers out of her as Rick started to lift her up. “Take ya to the table?” She nodded as she watched the redneck licked his finger. Rick helped her to the edge of the table and sat her on it. They kissed, she loved his beard, couldn’t get enough of kissing him. Daryl sat on the floor with his back against the credenza and watched them go at it. He was still thinking of her cumming all over him, no woman had ever done that with him. He rubbed his dick through his pants. He was going to loose it right there if he wasn’t careful. 

Rick kissed her down onto the table, laying her back as he started at his belt. He wanted to be inside her and he didn’t think she’d object. She watched as he worked off his boot, not caring that Daryl was there watching as well. He took down his pants and he stood there commando. He did have an amazing body. She had hoped for it and was glad she was right. He pulled her to the edge of the table, she was at a good height for fucking. Michonne sat up and braced herself as Rick rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening. He teased her and himself for a while. Sliding up and down, pushing the tip in and drawing it out before he grazed her clit, and slid some more. 

“Would ya fuck her already.” Daryl was rubbing himself. He didn’t have the best view of the action but he could see the tormented look on Michonne’s face. Rick looked back to his friend and smirked. 

He teased inside again then quipped, “When I’m ready.”

Michonne interjected, “You’re ready now, or I get that one to do me.” She looked Rick straight in the face and he nodded. He was not going to risk getting bumped. He pushed into her, deep till he was fully buried in her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and pulled him tight. Daryl loved the view of her long legs wrapped tight around his friend. They were sexy together. She opened her eyes and looked at Daryl. “Either pull it out so I can see you stroke it or get over her and let me do it.” She had always wanted to see his dick. She had this fantasy that he was unusually long and wide. Too much for her to take in any position but from behind. 

Shy Daryl was long gone. He had lost that when she had cum on him with such force. He wanted to see her hand around him. He stood up, and worked off his boots and pants. He stood there half undressed his cock hard and dripping. He was glad he hadn’t cum in his pants. Daryl stood next to her and waited on her to make the next move. She was lost in the fucking she was getting but when Daryl leaned in and kissed her cheek she turned to him. She had ever been with two men before, oh she had thought about it plenty and had come close once, but it never happened. She turned and kissed him as Rick slowly worked in and out of her. His pace was devilishly torturous. But she had just cum, she wasn’t in a rush. Daryl’s kiss was so different from Rick’s, his body was feral but his kiss was sweet. Soft lips on hers as he worked his tongue into her mouth. He gripped at her breast and stroked himself a bit. 

Michonne finally looked down at his cock, and though it was not the monstrosity she had fantasized about it was impressive. Wide, her hand would never fully wrap around it. It was a cock to be proud of and she had seen a few in her time. She wasn’t going to lie, there was a difference between a white man’s penis and a black mans. But neither of these men were a disappointment to her. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started to stroke as they kissed. She could kiss Daryl forever she thought. Something about his restrained passion was exciting. 

Rick should have cared that she was distracted by his best friend, but he didn’t. It was hot to see them kissing. He watched her as she stroked his cock, he mostly let her do it but sometimes he fucked into her hand. Rick wasn’t sure if Daryl would hold out or not. The more they kissed the more it turned Rick on. He had never had a threesome before, none of them had. He watched as Michonne sucked at Daryl’s neck. His eyes closed as she licked at him. Made Rick fuck harder and she just stayed wrapped tight around him. The sweat dripping and all the grunting was hot but she wanted something else for a few minutes. 

She put her hand to Rick’s chest and he looked up at her. “Stop for a minute.” He did, he wasn’t sure why but he did. She pushed him back and he begrudgingly pulled out of her. She slipped down to her knees and looked up at Daryl. She had to suck him, her mouth ached to be filled with him. She smiled and he cracked a boyish grin. 

“Ya want this.” With and over handed stroked he offered his dick to her. She nodded. “More than him?” Daryl had been shocked that she had pushed Rick off of her. 

She knelt down on all fours and looked up, “’m greedy. I want ya both.” She wiggled her ass to Rick who breathed a sigh of relief. Daryl knelt in front of her till his dick lined up with her mouth. She let Rick worry about getting back inside of her. He settled behind her and smacked her ass once before reaching under and fingering her sloppy pussy. She had moved in mouth first, engulfing Daryl’s cock till it hit the back of her throat. He groaned up and gripped the table. It had been much too long since he had felt a mouth on him. He wasn’t going to last long. She sucked like a pro and when Rick pushed his cock back into her she was in heaven. Filled at both ends she loved it. Rick had shadowed over her body, his chest on her back as he watched Michonne suck his friend. 

Daryl and Rick exchanged a look that she didn’t see, she hadn’t realized something was going on till Rick stilled inside of her and Daryl pulled out of her mouth. She froze as Rick reached his body forward, pushing deeper into her and he grabbed hold of Daryl’s cock drawing his friend closer to him. Michonne watched with wide eyes as Rick opened his mouth and Daryl pushed into it. He groaned a different sound then when he did it for Michonne. 

“The fuck?” She was in shock but she wasn’t appalled. Rick could tell as her pussy tightened like a vice around his shaft and Daryl knew by the way her face lit up.

“Sshh.” Daryl shushed her as he fucked into Rick’s mouth. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was back in the generator room at the prison that rainy day. Rick pissed off, Daryl anxious to get out after three days of non-stop rain. It had all happened fast. They had gone down to look for tools and brushed past each other. Daryl brushing a hand against Rick’s cock by mistake. Then there was pushing and groping, kissing and stripping as without a word they ravaged each other. Sucking cocks and Daryl getting fucked in the ass as Rick bit into his shoulder. It hadn’t lasted long and had only happened that once. But it always hung in the air between them now. Sometimes ashamed, more often as a heaviness of desire. That had been months ago and Daryl pushed deep into Rick’s mouth enjoying the feeling he had almost forgotten. 

Michonne just smiled. When she had been sitting in that conference room chair with her eyes closed wishing beyond hope that she would be able to get with at least one of them, she never thought her day would end like this. Watching two of the sexiest men screw around while one was buried inside of her. Daryl wrapped a hand into Rick’s hair fucking his face, then pulling out and going back to Michonne. She welcomed him. He continued this pattern a few times till he was ready to explode. 

Daryl nodded to his friend who moved the dread locks off Michonne’s shoulders and back, he had been eyeing that target for a while now. Daryl pulled out of her mouth and stroked himself till he came. He groaned out as he erupted all over her skin, Rick pounding deeper at the site and Michonne busting through her own orgasm. She twisted tight around him and she came holding on to the redneck for her life. Rick hardly slowed as she panted but did when he finally leaned down and started to lick Daryl’s cum off of her skin. The thought of it made Michonne mew in ecstasy. She expected these two would be hot, she never expected them to be kinky together. 

Daryl was sitting on the floor in front of her as Rick pounded, he was amazed his friend was still going. When Rick had done him in the dirty generator room, he had blown pretty quickly. He watched her face, she was tired of being fucked, he could tell. “Why don’t ya suck him off?” He said it to Michonne having a feeling the Rick wouldn’t really care how he got off. She nodded. Daryl stopped Rick with a look and she de-impaled herself from him. She sat in Daryl’s open arms, turning to face Rick. He stroked till she was comfortable, Daryl kissing her clean shoulder. 

Rick knelt in front of her holding the table next to them as he let her suck him deep. Her mouth was magical, she had no gag reflex to speak of, but when he pushed too deep her eyes would water. She only pulled off when the lack of oxygen over took her. He never warned her of his orgasm, he simply held her so that he could fill her mouth with his seed. Rick gritted his teeth and forced out a few words. “Don’t swallow.” She had never known a man who didn’t want her to swallow but she obeyed. She held it in her mouth as he finished in her.

Out of breath he panted, “Share.” Michonne had no idea that Daryl had only ever sucked one dick before, only swallowed one load before. Only Rick. And he had loved it. He never said anything to Rick at the time, he simply savored the taste before swallowing, the wiped his mouth on his arm in a most satisfying manner. 

Michonne turned to Daryl and he waited for her. She straightened up so that her mouth sat slightly higher than his then then she pressed her lips to his. They both opened and gravity did the rest drawing Rick’s cum from her mouth to his. He let it flow into him then swallowed it down. She licked at the bit that had missed his mouth and she enjoyed the little reward she had left for her effort. They all relaxed. It felt like they had all been overdue for this orgasm as well as this encounter. 

Rick had fallen asleep first, pants and boots on in case they needed to leave fast. Daryl and Michonne stayed awake finishing off what was left of the vodka, talking but not really talking about anything. She had cleaned up a bit and was dressed again when she sat on the floor next to him and leaned against his body. It was as close to cuddling as she would ever get. 

“So you and him, first time?” She looked over to sleeping Rick as she asked the question.

He would answer after she did, “Who you doing back at camp?” He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell her about Rick.

She paused, “None of your business.”

He countered, “Yours neither.” 

She had to know more about these two. That was too hot. But she knew her answer to his question would not thrill him. “Your brother.” She winced when she said it. 

If she had been a guy Daryl would have hit her. “Fuck, Merle? Really? What the fuck?” He hated getting Merle’s left overs. “Fuck.” He kissed at her shoulder letting her knew he wasn’t pissed about it. Hell he didn’t know how Merle kept it quiet, or how the two mortal enemies ended up together. He didn’t want to know. 

She couldn’t resist, “So you two?” 

Daryl shook his head keeping up his side of the bargain. “Once, a while ago. ‘n this.” That was all the detail he spilled, and yes, Rick was a good as he remember and he wondered if they could work out some blow job arrangement. His brain was back to his brother though, “Really? Merle?”

She laughed, “Shi’, if I had known that you two were an option….” 

Daryl pulled her close and adjusted his coat over them both, “Let’s get some sleep.” She kissed his forearm which was near her mouth and she cozied in close to him for the night.


	2. Moans in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this as a series of one shots. Rick. Daryl. Michonne. Together in some configuration or another. Some will easily fit into the story as you know, some will be a bit of a stretch. I am not sure how many of these I will write, that will depend on how inspired I am and how many different ideas I can come up with so it doesn’t get stale and boring. I think I am open to suggestions so feel free to share your ideas. I cannot promise I will be able to write your request, but I will entertain the idea and hopefully make it work.

Moans in the Night

 

Rick was still awake, he had tried to go to sleep hours ago but every time he got close to dozing off something would make a noise and he would be wide awake again. This time it was moaning. That distinct sound of someone enjoying sex. Okay, maybe more like someone enjoying a good pounding. He knew it wasn’t Glenn and Maggie, they hardly ever had sex inside the prison and when they did they were stealthy and silent. He ran through the list of possibles in his head, Tyrees, Carol, Daryl… no not Daryl – poor guy never gets any, Beth, hell Beth and Carl. He tried not to think of that one. 

He didn’t want to imagine faces, that might gross him out, what if it was Hershel, and with whom? He stuck with visions that were more like shadows, some woman on top of some man, riding deep, just the way Rick liked to be ridden. Sweat and desire mixed with sexy talk and hair pulling, he was getting hard just thinking about it. The moaning turned to words and Rick froze, “Jesus Dixon.” It was faint but he heard it. That was Michonne. Rick rolled his eyes. Hell anyone but Michonne. That was the one he had been hoping to nail one day. But then he smiled, good for Daryl. If there was anyone in this prison that needed to get laid more than Rick it was Daryl. He was a little shocked that he had hooked up with Michonne instead of Carol but she had a killer body and he understood their draw to each other. 

He listened closely, they must have been in the empty cell at the end of the community room. Daryl usually slept up at the top of the stairs, ready to jump at any sign of danger. Michonne had a room up here as well but she hardly used it, sleeping outside sometimes. The springs were squeaking, he was sure Hershel could hear them, he slept down there. 

He strained to listen, panting and moaning as he thought he heard bodies slapping together. Maybe he was fooling himself on what he was hearing but he could invasion it all. Michonne on top of Daryl, both mostly naked. Daryl’s fingers gripping into her hips as she pushed down deep on top of him, her head tossed back. Rick knew she had a great body, he would love to see it naked. He heard a sigh, and exhale of delight from her. He could picture her looking down at the redneck as she rotated her hips and pushed him deep inside, making him beg to cum. 

Rick unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips a little. His cock sprang free in the night air and he grabbed hold at the base. He stroked slowly at first, trying to listen for more of her moaning. The vision in his head started to shift, like he was in the room watching them. He saw the sweat that covered her body and he wished he could lick it off her. From behind she was blocking most of the view of Daryl, but Rick didn’t mind. He was fixated on her ass. He started to stroke himself in earnest now.

It wasn’t unusual for Rick to jerk off in the dead of night, he had to find his release somehow. But tonight seemed extra sexy. Hearing the woman he wanted to bang moaning out, he knew he could make her do that. His brain was back in their cell watching her ride Dixon with animal passion. Her ass bouncing. He loved her ass, caught himself looking at it more than he should around the prison. He wanted to take her there.

Rick let his brain loose, squeezed tighter around his own shaft as he envisioned climbing on the bed with them. Daryl looking over her shoulder and nodding to him. Rick kissing at her back and rubbing the tip of his cock against her dark skin. She smelled like sweat and sex and it made him even harder. “That’s it.” He heard it faintly from below but in his mind she was saying it to him, encouraging him to push into her ass. Rick spit into his palm and worked it on to his shaft and tip. He didn’t want to hurt her, just be buried deep inside. 

The thought of sharing her with Daryl only sparked his cock to grow harder. He imagined rubbing against her as Dixon stilled her hips, pushing in, breeching the tightest part of her then slowly sinking in as everything that is holy in the world lines up around him and he knows what heaven must be like. Michonne moaned out, he wasn’t sure if it was real or just in his head now, but he didn’t care either. Rick was lost in the fantasy he was spinning in his head, he was close to cumming and he wondered if they were down there too. 

His fantasy spun as he imagined Daryl fondling her tits and how it would feel to have his own chest against her back. He watched Daryl’s face and smirked at the twisted look that he had when Rick pushed deep, sliding his shaft past Daryl’s only separated by a thin wall. It was like they were fucking each other as they made eye contact. The entire fantasy was too much for Rick, he gritted his teeth as his orgasm ripped through him and he came all over himself. His hips lifted off the thin mattress as he pumped hard. 

His panting was heavy and it took a while for his body to calm, but once he did he listened in the dark again. It was quiet downstairs. Sometime during his own enjoyment they had reached theirs. Rick fell asleep after he balled up his cum covered t-shirt and tossed it in the corner. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He walked around the dining area with his bowl of bland oatmeal. Michonne was sitting next to Carl, like she did most mornings. He scanned the room again, Daryl was nowhere to be found. Not that Michonne ever looked overly stressed, but she did seem to have a calm about her today that he found beautiful. He sat down with Beth and helped feed Judith. Conversation was buzzing around the room today, the sun was pouring in through the east windows and that always made for more chit chat. He was just about done with breakfast when Daryl came into the room, crossbow slung over his shoulder and two rabbits on a string as he scanned the room for Carol. She always took care of the small animals he brought in from a hunt. He walked right past Michonne without a look, but ruffled Carl’s hair because he knew it annoyed the teenage. 

Carol took the kill from him and traded him for a bowl of oatmeal. He thanked her and crossed to lean against the wall next to his brother Merle. Things were still tense with Merle in their midst, but Daryl kept trying to make it work for everyone. They talked low and Rick went back to playing with Judith. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick wished that he could say that the hot scene from the night before was out of his head after he came last night, but it wasn’t. He stood alone in the guard tower as the sun started to set. He had walked around all day half hard, his brain floating back to the moans in the night. He wondered if there would be a replay for him to enjoy after everyone goes to bed.

He watched as Michonne walked up to Daryl, they talked in the courtyard for a minute or two, Rick couldn’t hear them but he could just imagine them setting up a plan to get together later tonight. He just hoped it would be within earshot again. Rick watched Michonne’s ass as she crossed the yard back to the prison, losing sight of Daryl but then realized he was on his way up the guard tower when he heard the lower door squeaking. Rick should have felt dirty for not only picturing them going at it last night, but inserting himself into their scene, but he didn’t. 

The door to the tower opened and Daryl walked in, no cross bow for a change. “Hey.” Daryl unloaded a box of bullets from his pockets and stocked it next to the rifle that was propped in the corner. He double checked to make sure it was loaded. 

Rick looked out over the yard fighting to make sure he brain was in the moment and not of the fantasy of last night. He blocked out the sounds of moaning and Michonne’s words of praise to Daryl during sex last night. 

“RICK.” Daryl didn’t actually yell it but he said it loud enough to get the daydreamers attention. 

Rick turned to him, “What?” 

“Said. I’m gonna take the watch tonight.” It was too early for shift change but he was filling the Sherriff in on his plan. He sorted through the pile of crap that was collecting in the tower, someone needed to clean this place up, he’d try to do it tonight. 

Rick was more than surprised. “Just you?” Maybe they had planned to take the shift together. That made since now that Rick thought about it.

“Yeah. I got it.” Daryl started for the door.

Rick stopped him, “Wait, everything okay?” Maybe they were having a fight. Rick hadn’t talked to either of them today to speak of, he had spent most of it working in the garden with Carl.

Daryl leaned in the door, “Can’t fuckin’ sleep wit’ them two goin’ at it all night.” He waited for Rick to respond. “Don’t tell me you can’t hear them bangin’ down there?” Rick must have looked entirely confused. Daryl laughed. “Ya tellin me you can’t hear fuckin’ Merle and Michonne goin’ at it.” He just shook his head and headed out the door. “Bet y’all hear it now.” He was down the stairs as fast as he had come up. 

Rick closed his eyes then turned back to the field. He had stroked off to Merle getting laid, not Daryl. Fuck, he had cum thinking about the wrong Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this is its own stand-alone story, I did want to answer the "who" from Ch 1. This IS a series of little stories, not one lone one by any means. So even though Mich was with Merle, the threesome was in Rick's fantasy.


	3. Night Watch Ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thanks for the Rixonne suggestions, keep them coming, I love them!! So many great places these three can go together. This one shot is a two parter, simply because I felt it too long for one chapter. Hope you don’t mind.

Night Watch -1

From the top of the guard tower the view was pretty good. You could see just about everyone as they came out of the prison and walked around the yard, worked on chores, stopped to talk or just about anything else that was going on. If you looked south you could keep an eye on the Walkers at their closest point to their home but if you looked up just a bit, you could see past the trees, out into the Georgia sky line, it was almost as if you could see forever and for just a moment you could forget about the world as it had become and just enjoy the solitude from the high vantage point. Daryl walked around the tower looking out over the space that had become his home. Safe from the day to day dangers of things and a pretty good group of people that saw him for more than he really thought he was. 

And her. Daryl rarely let his mind drift to things of a romantic or physical nature, but there was something about her that made him ache for a woman. He watched as Michonne and Carl crossed the yard back from the garden. She had a long stride that she didn’t curtail just because Carl had shorter legs, he could keep up. Daryl watched as they talked and she laughed, that kid always made her laugh and Daryl appreciated that. She had gone through enough in her time, she needed to have something to laugh about. She crossed the yard and pushed Carl’s shoulder as they separated, he headed into the prison and she shifted her gaze up to the top of the guard tower. She caught Daryl looking at her. He leaned back when she looked up, but she had seen him looking.

He couldn’t help himself, she was stunning. A beauty like nothing he had seen before. Half of it was her body, shapely and toned. But more than that, it was her confidence, the thing he lacked. But damn she always looked like she commanded the room and that turned him on. When he peered back out she was gone from his site. It was only a moment and he heard the door open below, shit, she was coming up. He shifted his hardening dick and sat in the window frame trying to look casual as he waited for her to make it to the top of the tower. He picked up his crossbow and held it in his lap. 

Michonne pushed the door open and he fought not to turn her way. He was opting to play it cool. Well, as cool as Daryl Dixon with a woman in the room could play things. She said ‘hey’ and he nodded back, never looking up for the bow as he tightened things that didn’t need tightening. 

“Whatcha doin?” She walked over to him and leaned too close, she had him pinned in that spot. He would have had to move her out of the way if he wanted his own space, but he didn’t. He liked her in his space. She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. It was this thing she had started doing about a month ago, when he was eating or talking with Rick, whenever. She would just tuck the wild lock of hair behind his right ear. First time she did it he had grabbed her wrist and eye fucked her hard. But he had stopped doing that hoping it would make her refrain. She persisted. At least he had stopped flinching at her touch. 

“Nothin’.”

Michonne loved to torment him. That lock of dark hair didn’t really bother her anymore, it had the first time she had pushed it back. That night in the common room when he had been talking with Rick in the corner and Beth had been singing. She had been staring at him from her little quiet spot and the lock of hair was blocking his eye. She had stalked across the room, walked up to them, interrupting, she pushed it behind his ear and just as she was about to walk away he grabbed her wrist and held tight. She looked up at him and the look he gave was one she had never seen before. Even Rick shifted back a bit. But she didn’t lose eye contact with him and he finally let go of her wrist. It wasn’t till she was out of his line of sight that she began to rub her flesh, hurt from the grip. Hot from the touch. 

“Ya comin’ down for dinner?” He didn’t always, sometimes he stayed in his perch and Carol would bring dinner up to him.

Daryl couldn’t figure out what she was playing at most days. Sometimes she would pay attention to him, sometimes she couldn’t see him past Rick. 

He fussed at the hair she had just moved, not conscious that he was doing it. He decided to challenge her, “Ya want me to?” Maybe she did like him, damned if he could figure it out. 

“Whatever.” She started to walk away.

Daryl exhaled, “Don’t get ya woman.” 

She opened the door and turned back. “I know.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The rain the past few days had kept most everyone inside. A few people ran between the prison and the guard tower but for the most part everyone stayed in and it was making Rick feel like a caged animal. He had sorted bullets, mapped out runs, taken watch duties, played with his kids, read books, talked till he was tired of talking and jerked off three times. If the rain didn’t let up soon he’d take his luck with the Walkers just to get out of there. Folks were trying to be polite and give each other space but tensions were running hot for sure. Rick had put the kids to bed and was now just lying in his bunk. He wished he could go to sleep but there was too much talking murmuring through the cells. Rick picked up a book and put it down; too dark to read and too lazy to light a lamp. 

He heard the lone rap of a knuckle on his metal door frame, “Yeah”, he watched as the curtain moved and Michonne walked in. She had been stopping into his room the last few nights, but never at a consistent time. It was all a bit strange but after they had kissed two nights ago Rick had stopped trying to analyze it all. 

“Rain better stop soon.” She walked into his cell and grabbed the straight back chair from the wall, she turned it and sat so that she was facing the wrong way in it. Rick sat on the edge of his bed directly in front of her. If they were going to kiss again, this would be the right positions for it. The first time she had come to his cell he had been laying in just his pants, no shirt. She had stood in the door frame and they really didn’t say more than a few words before she said good night. Then she started stopping in at odd hours and he had kept more of his clothes on, just in case she did stop by. 

First it was chit chat, then it was silence. One night last week she came in and he moved toward the wall, they laid in his bunk together for over an hour barely touching and never speaking then she got up and left. Had it been some test, had she wanted him to touch her. He had no idea. Every night she had left him hard and wanting her. This was the first night that she sat backward in the chair, he didn’t even venture to guess what it might mean. 

Rick whispered, “Yeah, getting tight around here.” Having everyone stuck inside was going to turn this place into a pressure cooker. 

“Want me to leave?” She smiled at him. Michonne knew Rick wouldn’t send her away. That kiss the other night had sealed that for her. That night she had been leaning on the table in his room and he had reached past her for a book to lend her when she kissed him. She hadn’t planned on it, wasn’t going to do it. But he was so close and his mouth was too perfect. He had gripped her arm and they kissed for a while before she took the book from him and walked out. 

“Nah,” Rick sat up in his dark pants and a t-shirt, loving the way her eyes drifted over him. “I like your tight ‘round here.” He wasn’t sure if it was cute or funny or if it even made since, but Michonne cracked a little laugh.

“’s hot as hell in this place.” Michonne knew why she kept coming back to Rick’s cell, but she didn’t know what she was going to do about it. Rick just nodded, agreeing with her. “Why you always got your shirt on when it’s this hot?” That first night she had come into to talk to him he had been shirtless and she had wanted to push him down on the bunk and lick him all over, but since then he was always dressed when she stopped in, no matter what time or how hot it was.

Rick unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Better?” Hell, he should have asked her the same question, maybe she would take hers off. He loved that purple tank on her even if she did hide it under that leather vest. He figured she slept just in the thin material. 

She didn’t say a word, just nodded her head in reply. Damn he was sexy. They just sat quiet for a while. She could go days without saying a word and she knew it was driving him insane. Footsteps passed by and neither of them moved. If someone knocked or just walked in, they weren’t doing anything they needed to hide. Which was too bad because Michonne wanted to push him down on the bunk, strip him naked and ride him all night long. The visual had gone too far, she could practically feel him inside of her. 

Michonne stood up and spun the chair back to its place. Rick was standing and stepping to block her way to the door. He was getting used to her abrupt exits. 

“’ky kiss ya goodnight?” Rick just stared her down till she stepped to him. He reached out, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tight to him pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and their tongues found each other. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt the long muscles in his back, damn he was intoxicating. They stood there kissing till Rick made the mistake of taking a breath. She released him and pulled away. He didn’t push the issue, he stepped aside and she walked out. 

Rick ran his fingers through his long shaggy hair then into his beard. Damn he didn’t get that woman. But she sure did kiss in a way that made him want more. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wet Walkers and mud were a disgusting combination even to Daryl who had a stomach for just about anything. He walked the fence line with a piece of rebar in his hand and jammed it through a scull on occasion. He thought back to breakfast this morning as he sat, ass on the table by himself, his boots on the seat as he ate the bland oatmeal thinking about taking a run just to find some fruit trees. He kill for a peach or an apple. She had walked into the room and he just observed. She talked with Carol and Maggie for a minute, getting breakfast, then she scanned the room, seeing him, stopping her gaze to look at him then she moved on. Rick had taken a few steps toward her and she had seen this, but she turned the other way and brought herself to sit with Hershel. Rick had rerouted his walk but Daryl knew he had been headed for her before she brushed him off. 

Carl came over and sat on the table next to him and they ate, talking a little bit but mostly just people watching. Carl watched people eating, Daryl watched them thinking. Rick was feeding Judith with Beth now but his gaze was never far from Michonne. She looked up to Daryl and neither of them shied away from a stare. She watched his face as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and waited. He mirrored her and it pissed him off that he had done it. Michonne smiled and went back to her conversation with Hershel. 

The fence line was secure and this far corner of it never seemed to have any walkers at it, he turned the corner as he pulled a beat up pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He was just about to light it when he saw Rick standing there leaning against the wall. “’Sup?”

Rick opened his eyes, he had been warming himself in the sun. “Nothin’, ‘sup with you?” Daryl crossed and leaned on the wall close to him.

“Jus’ checkin’ fences. Good to get outta there.” The prison had been, well, like a prison, for the first time in ages. Daryl had gone down into the tombs alone yesterday just to get away from the living for a while. He closed his eyes sucked deep on his cigarette and let the smoke fill his lungs. It was more satisfying now than it had ever been. 

Rick watched him inhale, the way his lips wrapped around the white stick, his eyes closed, his cheeks drawing in till he could clearly make out the angles of Daryl’s face. Slowly his chest rose then he exhaled enveloping himself in a cloud of smoke. He opened his eyes and caught Rick looking. He didn’t mind. “God I love smokin’.” They went back to looking out over the limited view of fence line they had from this private corner.

Rick had given up long ago on being ashamed when he checked out Daryl. First it pissed him then, the he struggled, and then he started to jerk off thinking about him. He didn’t care anymore. And on more than one occasion Daryl had leaned an arm against Rick when they were watching the group late at night and neither of them would pull away. Early on Rick thought it was because they were so comfortable together, but now he was sure it was because Daryl craved the contact on some level. 

“So, you an’ Michonne?” Daryl let the words come out even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer. There had been something going on there for sure. 

Rick kept a straight face when all he wanted to do was smile from ear to ear as thought about their second kiss the other night. “Wha’?”

Daryl was sure he was reading it all right, they were into each other. The part that confused him was why she was flirty with him if she was into Rick. But maybe they hadn’t acted on it yet. “Ya like two deer circlin’ each other ready to rut.” Daryl had a way with words.

Rick didn’t know how to respond. There really was nothing going on, at least nothing he seemed to have any control over so what was the point of confirming anything. “Don’t know about that.” He did like the idea of getting all animal with Michonne, but hell if he knew what she was thinking. 

There was no point in pushing the issue, Rick didn’t feel like answering and Daryl didn’t want to force him to talk. He finished dragging on his cigarette like he was making love to it. Savoring ever flavor of tobacco and the other shit that was mixed in there, even if it was a little stale. He let the nicotine go to his head as he fidgeted a bit eventually pressing his arm to Ricks. It was subtle but Rick pressed back and Daryl felt it. He touched Rick more than he really ever needed to. He was always finding casual reasons to make contact. That first time Rick gave back had thrown Daryl, now he enjoyed it, craved it even. 

Michonne came around the corner and paused when she saw them standing there. Not that she was surprised to see them, she knew exactly where there were and she had sought them out. She paused because they were both so fucking sexy. Rick with his wavy hair and full beard, one leg bent at the knee and leaning on the brick. She loved the way he rolled the cuffs on his shirt and his muscular forearms dominated his form. Daryl was not one to be ignored either. His broad shoulders and chiseled features, it’s why she was always moving his hair, it hid his beautiful face. Even in his pants that were too baggy, she loved the cut of his hips and the way he strutted across the yard. 

She had decided that tonight was the night she was going to make her move. She had been struggling in her own head for too long now on which one she wanted, the sheriff or the redneck. Both too sexy for her to disregard. She crossed to them and they both watched her as she closed the space between them, they never moved, never stopped leaning on each other.

“Got watch tonight, I need company.” Yes, it sounded as good out loud as it did in her head. But what was even better as their proximity to each other. She hadn’t expected them to be this close together, it was perfect. She tucked a lock of hair behind Daryl’s ear. “Okay?” She ran her hand down his cheek and he closed his eyes as she held there. Then she turned just inches to Rick and kissed him. Just ghosting her lips over his. “Okay?” By company she meant both of them. 

She stepped back and waited for a reply. Together they stammered out something that sounded like they understood her directive. She smiled her wide grin and walked away. They both gawked at the site of her perfect ass as she turned the corner and was gone. 

“The fuck?” Daryl didn’t know what else to say.

Rick just shook his head as he pushed off the wall. “See ya at watch tonight?” He was walking away now. 

Daryl flicked the end of his cigarette through the chain link fence. “Yeah.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The afternoon was a blur to Michonne. She had left the prison for a while, gone out to check traps and do some general scouting. She couldn’t stay there all day knowing that the guys were just around and she might run into them at any moment. She had liked Daryl first, and though they had met under less then cordial circumstance there had been something about him that was easier to like than Rick who was in the midst of a nervous breakdown. But now that the dust had settled around their prison home she had grown to desire them both. Before the end of the world she never would have gone after either of these men but now, they were both desirable in their own ways and Michonne was finally acting on her yearning to be with them both. 

She cleared one trap of a walker, slicing it into pieces than resetting the snare. Another trap held a raccoon. She worked her way back to the prison avoiding the garden and the munitions hold making sure not to run into either of them. Carl had opened the gate for her and took the raccoon to be cleaned. “I would have gone with ya.” He always wanted out of the gates but Rick didn’t allow it.

She tipped the brim of his sheriff’s hat, “Maybe next time.” She wouldn’t step in on Rick’s parenting decisions. “Gonna go wash up, see ya at dinner.” 

If she were actually going to try and seduce both of these men she wanted to be clean, smelling like soap instead of death. Back in the day she would have gone to the hairdresser, gotten her nails done and maybe bought some new underthings before an endeavor such as this. But today it would simply be a shower. It was luke-warm-ish and she washed the layers of sweat, dirt and ick off of herself, she had brought back a few packs of disposable razors on a run a few weeks ago and she made a point of keeping two for herself. Michonne shaved her legs, something she hadn’t done in quite a while then under her arms. She grabbed the scissors she had brought down and she felt between her legs. Appreciating this reason to trim up her pubic hair that had grown wild over time she let her fingers drift longer than she needed to. If tonight went well she would have her first orgasm induced by someone else in longer than she wanted to remember.

She trimmed away till her coarse hair was manageable then she switched to the razor with some soap. She wished she had a mirror but she the lighting wasn’t great to begin with, so she touched and trimmed, felt her way and scraped at the hair. She wasn’t sure how much to leave behind, a landing strip seemed like it might not come out even. Michonne kept fussing till finally she was entirely bald, something she had never really done before. She ran her fingers along her skin and closed her eyes. Images of Rick between her legs with his beard rubbing on her naked flesh opened the flood gates to thoughts of Daryl buried deep inside her as his pubic hair tickled her. God she hoped tonight turned out something like that.

Michonne finally rinsed herself completely and then dried off and got dressed. She had changed into fresh panties and a bra she didn’t normally wear. They would all have dinner together, she wondered if she would be able to keep a straight face. Then it was up to the watch tower and wait and see who shows up, if either of them do. 

The dining hall was its usual busy, people had been able to go outside today for the first time in a while and that had lightened the mood considerably. Rick had sat with his family, holding Judith on his lap as Carl chatted away, Beth at his side. Daryl was sitting alone on the stairs, not completely unexpected. Carol had sat with him for a while but she abandoned him when people were starting to finish and she had dishes to clean up. Michonne ate with Hershel, she really enjoyed the man’s wisdom and company most days. 

“You look nice.” Hershel never looked up from his meal and his spoke in hushed tones.

She smiled, “So do you.” She loved playing with him, he had a great sense of humor. She was just wrapping up the stew they were feasting on tonight.

Hershel never missed a beat around their prison. She could only imagine what he had been like in his heyday. He shot her a smirk as he scanned between Rick and Daryl who were both watching her as well. “So which is it? The lonely father of two who could use a good woman to keep his head on straight?” That’s who Hershel was voting for, “Or the loaner that could use a little lovin’ to make sure he doesn’t go crazy?”

She looked between both the options he had laid out, Rick had changed into a clean shirt and trimmed his beard up just a little. Daryl he run his fingers through his hair neatening it up and washed up a bit. Both were at least contemplating her offer. “Why do I have to choose?” She got up from the table and he chuckled.


	4. Night Watch Ch 2

Night Watch 2

Michonne watched as Daryl swaggered across the courtyard. God she could watch his walk for miles. Hell she had, always behind him when they went hunting or on runs. She thought back to the short tight red dress she owned once, the one she always felt sexiest in. Rednecks eyes would have popped out of his head if he saw her in that. Instead she tried to lean seductively in her skin tight black pants, push up bra and a white tank top she hardly ever wore. He knocked once then pushed the door open.

“Hey.” He chewed at the side of his thumb as his eyes shifted over her body. The white made her skin pop and her breasts have never looked better. He had resolved to get out of his comfort zone and figure out exactly what was going on. “Wha’s up?” 

She smiled, “I wasn’t sure if you would come.” He was the wild card, she wondered if he would go through with it. No doubts about Rick, but Daryl? She was happy he had come. “Thought you two would show up together.” 

“Ass kicker’s being fussy, he can’t get her down.” Daryl smirked. Normally when Judith was difficult and no one else could put her to sleep, Daryl would swoop in and take her. A few quiet words and some walking while in his arms and she was out cold. Tonight he let Rick suffer on his own, giving himself extra time to figure this out. “So you and Rick?” He had closed his eyes when she had touched his face earlier, but they were open by the time she had kissed Rick just inches from him. He had felt Rick’s arm tense as it was pressed against him.

“Nah, no more than me and you.” She shifted and he watched her.

“But me and you aint kissin’.” Daryl stepped to her just a little, his brown boots more shuffling then stepping.

She stepped and met him. “But I want to be.” She touched his face, she refrained from tucking his hair back. She held back from pressing her lips to his and just opted to lock eyes with him. He had a stare that made her panties wet every time. 

Daryl shifted toward her closing the gap even more. He looked down at her and swallowed hard. He wanted to kiss her, he had wanted to for a long time. They were close enough to feel each others breath. 

“You gonna kiss me?” She needed to feel his mouth on her.

Daryl nodded his head but just kept his gazed fixed for a while. She wasn’t going anywhere, she’d wait for him to do it. She didn’t rush him. Daryl inhaled and took full stock of her scent. He loved the way she smelled. Finally he brought his mouth to hers and he kissed her. Nothing shy or tentative but passionate. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling her against him for the first time. She kissed him back and they stood there making out as a sweet Georgia night breeze filtered through the tower. 

She wrapped her arms around him feeling all of the muscles she had watched for so long. For someone who was as shy as Daryl Dixon he sure did know how to make a woman know she had been kissed. 

They heard the door to the prison slam, there was a good chance it was Rick. They didn’t stop kissing, just enjoyed exploring each other as they continued to listen, she was tangling her fingers in his hair now. He had waited so long to kiss her, to kiss anyone since the world had come to an end. The door below them rattled and though it killed him, he pulled away. What if it was Rick? What if it wasn’t?

Rick opened the top door slowly, he wasn’t sure what he would see. Daryl was leaning on one window sill and Michonne on the other, they were both wiping their lip. Daryl with his thumb more tracing along his bottom lip and Michonne with the back of her hand. Apparently he was late for the party. “Hey.” He had thought about nothing else this since she had kissed him this morning, in front of Daryl. What the hell was going to happen tonight? Whatever it was, he was in.

Michonne had planned this out, gone over scenarios in her head for weeks. Most of her brain storming sessions had ended in her masturbating to thoughts of the both of them and tonight she wanted her fantasies to become reality. 

“So here’s the deal.” Her voice commanded the room. It made Rick’s head snap in her direction and Daryl’s cock twitch. “I want you both.” She didn’t see the point in beating around the bush. “Just tonight.” She watched Daryl’s face, it was like he was doing math in his head. “Anything goes.” She mean it, any hole they wanted to use, in any way, so long as they were both taking her she’d be happy. And here was the caveat she felt needed to be said. “But it’s both or nothing.” She was serious. She could have had either one of them at any point, but tonight was about being with both of them. 

Rick just nodded. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and they both just waited. She obviously was in charge tonight. 

“Are those the rules?” Rick was fine with it. He wanted her so bad that he would take her anyway he could. But honestly the thought of Daryl being in the mix, that just turned him on even more. Shit, what if Daryl wasn’t interested. 

She nodded her head. Yeah, that was about the sum of the rules.

Daryl was still thinking but he slowly nodded his head. She didn’t know what was going through his brain, but he was in agreement. “Gonna be awkward to start anyways right?” Daryl stepped up and started to take off his vest and unbuckled his belt. He didn’t know if she had foreplay in mind but he figured he’d get the ball rolling.

Rick turned and locked the door then he took his shirt off over his head. Michonne was the one nodding now, her eyes darting between them. Daryl had gotten a taste of her and he wanted more. He walked to her and grabbed at her waist pulling her back to him and they kissed again. He thought it would be weird with Rick standing there watching, but it wasn’t. He didn’t care that he had an audience. He slid his hands up under her tank top and glided over her skin for a bit. She was warm all over and he suddenly remember how much he missed being with a woman. Michonne wrapped her arms around him and slid her mouth down to his neck, his defined collar bones that she had always wanted to lick. Daryl groaned out as she kissed and licked his flesh, long overdue. 

Rick knew that if he didn’t invite himself in, Daryl wasn’t going to do it. He stepped around them to come up behind her. Her mouth never left Daryl’s neck but she pushed her ass back against his pelvis. He moved her long dreaded hair and pressed against her. His mouth found her neck and he started to kiss her. He ran his hands along her side and tried to give Daryl’s hands enough room as he didn’t really unwrap his arms from her back. She turned and kissed Rick then back to Daryl, she could die happy right here sandwiched between them as they kissed her and their hands roamed. 

Daryl was rock hard, “Whadda want?” He graveled it in her ear as he looked at Rick who was slowly licking her shoulder and starting to feel up her breasts. 

“What’s your fantasy Michonne?” Rick’s voice was less urgent than Daryl’s but no less needy.

She laughed as she dropped a hand to both of their laps and stroked both of their erections. “Which one?” She had so many dirty ideas for the three of them. 

“Greedy much?” Daryl was back to her mouth kissing and sliding his tongue to hers. If her mouth felt this good kissing, he couldn’t wait to feel her suck him off. 

Rick looked him square in the face, “And that’s why we’re both here.” He wasn’t complaining. “So what’s your dirty fantasy?” He whispered it in her ear while he cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze.

This was all going better than she ever imagined. “Want…” What did she want most? She had never been with two men. “Want you both inside me…” Daryl had found her other breast and was pulling down the material on her bra as she buried her mouth in his neck. Rick pressed against her ass. Michonne sighed out, “Yeah… there.” 

Rick blinked twice. God how he loved anal sex. It was something he had missed about Lori. She may have been a bitch to live with, especially near the end, but she let him take her ass often. He hadn’t let his brain go there today while he was biding his time till this event, he didn’t want to be disappointed. 

“Want you here Redneck.” She took his free hand and guided it between her legs. She watched his face, there was no more math going on. He knew exactly what his role in all of this would be. He nodded as he took his hand back and started to undress her. She let her tank top slide up as Rick immediately started at her pants. 

“Wanna see ya….” Daryl stepped back and watched as Rick unhooked her bra and her tits spilled free. “Gotta taste.” Rick took her breast and offered it to Daryl. The invitation was perfect and he began to feast at her. Sucking her nipples and filling his hands as he massaged and played. Rick got down on his knees and started to untie her boots then his own. They were all over dressed for this. She wanted to help but she was melting at Daryl’s touch. Jeeze he was good with his mouth. She helped Rick as she could, lifting her foot so he could take off her boots and socks. Then he pealed down her pants taking her panties with it.

“Awe, fuck.” On one knee he looked up to her bare pussy then rubbed his eyes and prayed to god he would last the whole night. Daryl looked down to see what had Rick in a tizzy. 

“Jesus woman.” He completely understood. Though Daryl never minded a natural woman, there was something about a shaved woman, especially when it was unexpected. 

Michonne laughed. “If you guys don’t like a bare pussy, we can wait a few weeks till it all grows back.” Her sarcasm was spot on. 

“I would like to lay you down and show you how much I like your bare pussy.” Rick got up, kicked off his boots. He didn’t wait for her response he just started into the base cabinet where they kept a few pillows and blankets and put them down on the floor. When he turned back Daryl had her pushed against the wall with a mouth full of tit and his hand between her legs. She was moaning. It might have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

Rick sauntered up next to Daryl taking her other breast into his mouth. He sucked hard and Michonne found his hair to grip at. When he came up for air he spoke to Daryl, “Mind if I go down on her?” He wanted to taste her more than anything. 

“Yeah, go for it.” He backed off Michonne’s nipple but fingered her a little longer before he slid them out and licked them. “Oh, that’s good.” He looked at Rick when he said it. 

Rick kissed her then took her by the hand and helped her to the bedding. She laid down for them and waited for them to worship her. They did not fail. Rick kissed his way down her body till he got to pussy, then he inhaled her scent before he spread her wide and started to enjoy. He loved going down on a woman and had wanted to experience Michonne for some time. He couldn’t be sure if she was responding to him or to Daryl but he didn’t care either way. She made the most amazing noises. He spread her open and licked at her outer lips as he worked his fingers inside her. He sucked at her clit which stood proud against her bare skin.

“Gonna get naked for me?” She said it to Daryl. “Wouldn’t mind suckin’ you.” That was an understatement. She had fantasized about sucking him off for months now. Daryl was still in his boots so he unlaced those and kicked them aside. The pile of boots was actually quite funny. He dropped his pants and pulled off his shirt. They had both seen his scars before, it didn’t matter to him anymore. She licked her lips, damn he was big. “Com’mer” She was breathless from the tongue lashing Rick was giving her but she was salivating for Daryl. He knelt next to her and she maneuvered onto an elbow so that she could suck and stroke him. 

Rick watched as she wrapped her hand around the base and then sucked him deep. Daryl groaned out in a sound that was primal and needy. It had been too long since a woman had sucked him. Rick was impressed by the size of his dick. He had seen it before, but never hard like this when they were in the showers together. “Nice dick.” He couldn’t help himself.

Daryl swallowed hard, “Thanks.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“You two gonna talk all night?” She kept the hand job going.

Rick laughed, “Sorry, he has a nice dick.” He swiped his tongue over her clit. “I’ll get back to your pussy now,” he mumbled. The mood was light now. They all started to relax, Daryl enjoying the deep sucking, Rick feasting on the sweetest meal he had in ages, and Michonne reveling in the fact that her plan had come together so well. They stayed that way through an orgasm for Michonne and a random leg cramp for Rick which was a direct result of their weird position. 

Finally Michonne slid the dick out of her mouth impressed he hadn’t cum yet. She didn’t realize that he had jerked off twice today to make sure he didn’t cum to quick tonight. Rick sat up and massaged the muscle in his calf after he wiped his beard clean of her cum. It had been the most satisfying oral sex he had ever given. Michonne had been so happy that she had shaved, she felt all of his beard on her flesh. 

She panted a bit and Daryl leaned back waiting for the next move. She found her pants and pulled condom out of her pocket, handing one to Daryl. “Sorry, but…” There was no way in hell she was risking getting pregnant.

He smile, “It’s good.” One baby in this place was more than enough for all of them. 

“You ready for this?” Rick wanted into her badly. She nodded and waited on his direction. “Com’mer.” She walked her naked body over to him and they stood kissing while she got him out of his pants. Another impressive cock in the room. Daryl muttered something about ‘nice dick’ and they all laughed. “On your knees.” He used his ‘office friendly’ voice and it made her body ache. She did as she was told. Daryl wasn’t sure what the plan was so he waited, naked, watching as Rick knelt behind her. 

He had fallen in love with her ass over these past months and he felt privileged to be able to have a chance to use it. He caressed her skin then spread her legs a bit, widening her stance and opening her up. Even if she had had anal sex before, it wasn’t recent and she would need some spreading. He started with a mouthful of spit that he let slowly flow from his lips to her ass then drip along the crack. He slowly trailed his fingers in it and started to lube her up. Daryl watched intently with his hand lightly wrapped around his dick. Michonne had moaned out and brought her face to the floor when his fingers made contact with her tight hole. She enjoyed anal if it was done right and this was a good start.

Daryl placed his hand on the small of her back, “Relax.” He watched as Rick spit again then worked his first finger inside her. “Just breathe.” She had been holding her breath and she exhaled. Rick was gentle with her, sliding in and out, adding a second finger slowly and beginning to ease her open. Daryl didn’t seem in a rush and that was going help the whole situation. Rick spit again, slow and dripping. Daryl watched as it dripped off the Sheriff’s bottom lip. He imagined how good this was going to feel. He reached under her and slid his calloused fingers over her clit and into her pussy. She was soaked and Daryl couldn’t wait to get in her. 

Daryl slid out of her with wet fingers and moved to her ass, “Help ya?” He trailed his fingers along her crack and his fingers touched Rick’s as he nodded for help. They looked at each other over Michonne’s perfectly rounded ass. Daryl nudged a finger inside of her and she held her breath. They never stopped looking at each other. The intensity of the stare boiled over and they leaned in and kissed as they fingered Michonne. Her body tightened, she couldn’t see either of them but they were both fingering her, that she knew and she could hear them kissing. 

Daryl put his free hand on the small of her back and stopped kissing Rick long enough to speak. “Breath girl.” She exhaled and they went back to kissing and fingering. 

Her body slowly relaxed enough and Rick thought she was ready. “You get in ‘er first then I’ll work in. ‘k?” Daryl nodded.

She whimpered when the fingers pulled out of her but she watched as Daryl worked the condom on to his dick. She moved enough for him to lay under her and she straddled him. He teased his tip along her wet opening till she finally stopped him by sliding down. It had been too many months since she had gotten laid. “Oh fuck Daryl.” Her voice reminded him of melting ice cream. He fucked into her forgetting for a moment that Rick was waiting to double team her with him. She felt better than he ever remembered sex being. Daryl pulled her close into a hug then looked over her shoulder to Rick and nodded. 

He spit one more time onto her ass then leaned over her, “You sure?” 

Michonne nodded franticly. She wanted this so much the thoughts had consumed her for weeks now. 

Daryl held her as Rick tried to work the tip of his dick into her. He whispered in her ear, “Relax. Gonna love it, just let go.” Rick would start to make progress and her body would tighten up again. “Com’mon girl. You want this. Both us in ya.” Daryl’s words may not have been helping her right away but they were making Rick harder with every syllable. Daryl had to fight not to fuck her. He put his mouth to her skin and started to lick and kiss. Little words between breaths that helped to slowly relax. She had been over thinking all of this. He fondled her tits, twisting her nipples and pulling at her. She was getting turned on and slowly opening up to Rick. Finally the tip of his cock popped past the ring of muscles and he was in. He pushed inside her and when he felt that he was moving against Daryl his eyes flashed open and found Daryl’s face. 

Daryl was already looking at him. He had never been in a woman this tight and it was all Rick’s doing. They nodded to each other and slowly found a rhythm that had them all moaning and breathless. Random kisses and licks were shared, dirty words exchanged and for a while, Michonne thought that it didn’t really matter that she was actually there. The men had connected in a way that she had never expected. They kissed once again over her shoulder and though they never stopped fucking her, she really wasn’t sure if she was needed. Then they both came back to the threesome and worshiped at her body, stroking in and out, Rick playing with her clit while Daryl enjoyed her tits. 

“Oh damn, can’t hold out.” Daryl was too far gone. He came like an explosion, making out with Michonne as she tightened every muscle around him and Rick stroked deep. He never pulled out even as Rick continued to pound into her and they came relatively close together. Daryl could feel both of their orgasms and it made him wish he could cum again, but three in one day was pushing it for him.

He supported everyone’s weight as they crashed down on him, his mouth on Michonne’s neck as he played in Rick’s hair. They slowly stopped panting and Rick rolled off, lying next to Daryl as he pulled a blanket over them all. 

“Did I say only tonight?” Michonne was grinning ear to ear. “I meant… starting tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you feel like sharing your feedback or Rixonne ideas, I'd love to hear them.


	5. The Escape

Michonne didn’t understand how folks could just hang out in the prison all day doing mundane chore, over and over. Washing, cooking, sorting, stocking. At least Rick seemed like he was doing something productive with his time. He was planting and harvesting, learning his way around a crop. She knew she was doomed for insanity when she realized she considered farming more exciting than just about anything else. She stood in the guard tower scanning the fields and watching as Rick went back inside for the fourth or fifth time since morning. He walked with long strides and a purpose, eating up the distance between the field and the building. She had to admit, she found him to be one sexy mother fucker. Him and that damn red neck. If it hadn’t been for those two she would have been out of this place a long time ago. The prison door slammed behind Rick and she drifted back toward the field of walkers. It was a pretty nice day for spring time in Georgia. It would have been a great day to be out on the road scouting and scavenging. 

She had thought a watch shift would keep her contented for a while, but she was just board as shit fifty feet up in the air instead of on the ground. Michonne had plowed through the books that were up here over the past few shifts she had taken and now there was nothing to do but stare out into the green trees and Rick’s field. Folks were giving him shit behind his back about this simpler way he was trying to deal with things. She heard the whispers of how they thought he was still out of his mind even if he had gotten past the loss of Lori. They didn’t fully trust him as a leader of this group anymore. Mostly the talk came from the new Woodbury people. The folks that had been with Rick since early on seemed to have his back more. 

Michonne believed that if push came to shove, Rick could be a cold blooded killer to save the ones he loved. When she had met him he had just broken through his nervous breakdown. She heard chatter about it, but hadn’t witnessed it herself. She had just seen the man who had broken through the worst of it. Hell, within days of meeting him, they were standing side by side in battle. If the man wanted to farm a bit to keep his sanity, she didn’t see anything wrong with that. 

He had been gone a while, then she heard the prison door slam again and Rick was headed back into the field. His stride was slower now. He sauntered his way back to the lettuce beds and she watched him as he stood in the middle, hands on his hips looking out over his crop. He was proud of what he had accomplished these months and those that have talked smack about him would be thanking him when the crop keeps them fed. She watched as he wiped his brow starting at the middle of his forearm to the tips of his fingers. It was hot. Maybe hot enough for him to have to take his shirt off. She liked that idea. 

Michonne had to admit, she had pretty much stopped watching for anything else as the rest of her shift continued on. It had taken Rick about twenty minutes to take his shirt off and in her mind it happened in slow motion when he did it. Pulled at the hem of his dingy button up shirt, pealed it slowly over his well-defined back muscles, arms stretched over head as he released them from the confines of his clothes and then as he dropped it to the ground his head tipped back. Michonne had watched as his throat became exposed. If she could have, she would have licked him. Right there. From his collar bone, up the pulsing vain in his neck till she reached the edge of his beard. He was covered in sweat and dirt and it made her want him even more. 

“WHAT’CA lookin’ at!?” 

Michonne jumped and turned, swinging her elbow face level as she spun around.

Daryl knew she’d react fiercely so he was already stepped back ready to avoid whatever blow might be coming his way. 

“Damn you Dixon.” Her heart was pounding, she had been so lost in thought, in the romance novel, slow motion stripping kind of thought that she had let herself get snuck up on. Daryl moved past her and stood at the opening looking out over the garden to the shirtless man who was on his knees pulling weeds. They didn’t say anything for a while, just sat at the window sill staring out to the open. She didn’t look directly at him, she keep him in her peripheral vision. His broad shoulder was turned to her and she could see his demon tattoo and a bit of his scar peeking out from under his sleeveless shirt. Daryl was one she always thought needed to be shirtless more often. His hair grazed his neck and she could see him lick his bottom lip. His tongue was always snaking out of his mouth and she liked that. She was fascinated with his mouth. “So what brings you up here?” She knew he didn’t have watch and she wasn’t due to be relieved for a while.

Daryl licked at the tip of his thumb, though she was sure there wasn’t anything there for him to be licking. “Best place to watch him work from. Sure as shit aint’ helpin’.” He just couldn’t bring himself to get down there and farm with Rick. He was the camp hunter, that’s what he provided. If Rick wanted to get his hands dirty in the dirt, he was on his own. 

Michonne turned to him. She had been holding her tongue on this question too long. “So how long you two….” She wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. She had been at their camp for a while now. She had observed things, the innuendos and the obvious. Daryl and Rick were innuendos. His breathing hitched though it was barely noticeable. She had been right.

Daryl sucked at the tip of his thumb again. “How long you two, what?” He wanted her to finish her question. 

“Jus seems like you two are more than friends.” She threw it out there. He didn’t have his cross bow on him, it’s not like he could kill her for implying anything. And it was true, they did seem like there was more going on between them. Rick was always staring at Daryl’s back side from his shoulders to his boots. And Daryl was always stealing glances when he thought no one was looking. Always checking out that same neck Michonne wanted to lick.

He sucked at the knuckle on his middle finger. He knew his hands were clean and it was all in his head but he was sure he could still taste Rick’s cum on his fingers. “So what if we is?” He had thought long and hard about who would figure it out first. If Shane had been alive it would have been him. But now, Daryl’s money had been on Carol first. And maybe she had figure it out, but Michonne was the one who called him out on it. 

Her smirk grew into a smile instantly. “Damn.” She shook her head. She was hoping she was wrong. She had wished that it was more like Daryl had a crush on Rick and not that they had taken it to the next level. 

Daryl had run these kind of conversations in his head plenty of times. He looked out to Rick, who was still on his knees. Daryl’s favorite place to see Rick. “You got a problem with that?” He wasn’t ready to go all public about it, but he sure as shit wasn’t ashamed, anymore. He had come to terms with it. It got easier since Merle had died. Besides, it wasn’t serious. They weren’t some gay couple looking to come out someday. It was just this thing they did sometimes when they both needed to blow off steam. Granted it was happening more regularly lately. 

Hell, today when Rick had come inside to grab a few hand tools Daryl had dragged him down to the tombs. Pushed him into a room and sucked him off till he came hard. Daryl had been missing the feeling of Rick’s cock in his mouth and strode across that main room, the redneck just couldn’t resist. It had been fast and intense, like it often was. Rick must have needed it to. He had come so much that Daryl couldn’t take it all, some had spilled out on to his hand. That’s what he had been licking at since he had come out to watch Rick’s ass. Rick still hadn’t realized that he had never gotten the tools he wanted. 

Michonne shook her head, “Nope, no problem.” She really didn’t have a problem with it. When she had first hunched the thought it had annoyed her. Two hot, single, eligible men taken by each other. Then she thought about it more and all she knew was that it was hot and incredibly sexy. She looked out of the tower to the view she and Daryl were now both soaking in together.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick gagged and Daryl laughed. Sometimes Daryl liked to push deeper into Rick’s mouth than he needed to just to hear that gagging sound. Rick never bitched, he just took it which is why Daryl didn’t do it all that often. It was enjoyable, but no need to overdo it. 

Rick didn’t really mind at this point anyways. He had already fucked Daryl senseless and had cum deep inside him. This blowjob was merely an appreciation for letting him be so rough. Daryl slowed his thrusting to an unhurried enjoyable, wet fucking. He was leaning against the work bench as Rick knelt naked before him. Nothing was sexier than Rick in this position. The leader and decision maker of their group giving up control for a little while simply to please Daryl. He gave really good head, better than any woman ever had for the redneck. 

When they had started this a few months ago Daryl never would have pegged Rick for a worthy cock sucker, but he seemed to take to it like a fish to water. That first time when they had wrestled hard with each other, pushing away from kissing as they pulled their bodies close. Fisting each other dicks as they tried not to give in to their need for fucking. Daryl would never forget that moment when Rick held his hard dick one hand and pushed him back on the table with the other then dropped to his knees and pulled his dick out, sliding his mouth over it before Daryl had a chance to protest. Not that Daryl would have. 

He had let go of Rick’s shirt that he had been grasping then twisted his fingers in the farmers growing hair. That first scratch f beard on his thighs and balls as Rick figured out how to suck Daryl off. The memory of those first moments always made Daryl’s dick tighten. 

Rick sucked him deep in the prison woodshop today. It had been only twenty two hours since the last time he had done this, but he was hungry for it. He always seemed to be starved for Daryl and his cock these days. It didn’t matter what he was doing or who he was with, all he could think about was being inside Daryl, kissing him, sucking, breathing in his scent and tasting his skin. He didn’t understand this draw he had for this hunter, it was something he had never felt before, not even with Lori. And it hadn’t always been there.

He may not have known why he felt this way, but he knew the moment it started. Just moments from death outside the gates with a walker ready to feast on him. A bolt came crashing through that undead skull and there stood Daryl Dixon. Rick had never been so relieved to be alive. But he had also never been so hard in his life. 

Daryl’s fingers gripped Rick’s head but he let him set the pace. He really was never in a rush to pull out of that mouth. The moment was sexy, almost tender but they had been gone for too long, people were going to wonder where they had gone, again. Rick started to quicken the pace, adding a humming sound of nothing in particular that he knew would be enjoyable. But it was sliding his thumb into Daryl’s already spread hole that did the trick. Daryl came hard, he held Rick’s head and he fucked into his mouth. Rick was efficient, he swallowed it down, all of it, never spilling a drop. 

It was becoming routine. Cum, kiss, dress and go. Not a bad routine in Daryl’s opinion. “Hey,” He was rebuckling his belt still shirtless as Rick put his boots back on. “Mich figured it out.” That had been three days ago, he hadn’t felt right telling Rick but he couldn’t keep it quiet either. 

“Us?” Rick double knotted his laces and moved on to the other. 

Daryl just nodded as he pulled on his shirt.

The Sherriff turned farmer stood and watched his lover finish dressing. “What of it?” Honestly, he wasn’t embarrassed but he didn’t know how to tell people, his son. Lori hadn’t been dead all that long.

The redneck stepped in and kissed him. There was something about that beard he loved. “Think she’s jealous?” 

Rick licked at Daryl’s neck. “Of who?” Out of all the women around here, Rick had grown a warm spot for Michonne. If that fateful night in the kitchen with Daryl had never transpired he thought for sure he’d have gone after her. 

“Both of us, I think.” Daryl had seen her checking Rick out on too many occasions. But there were just as many times he had caught her looking at him. 

Rick was quiet, he leaned back on the work bench and Daryl watched as his brain spun. He closed his eye for a while then looked at Daryl. 

“What?” Daryl didn’t know that look he was seeing. 

Rick scratched at his beard. “Think she’d be down for a threesome?” He had not only thought about Michonne many a night, but he had thought dirty things about her. 

The thought alone made Daryl hard and his skin itch all at the same time. Fuck she was beautiful and he had jerked off thinking about her more times than he wanted to admit. But a threesome. He had a hard enough time thinking one person wanted him, but two? “What, ‘m not god enough for ya?” He ribbed at Rick just a little.

Rick shook his head, “Come on. If I can get her to say yes….” Rick intercepted Daryl’s pacing, slid his hand down to the hardening cock that was leading the pace. Daryl stopped and Rick whispered in his ear. “Wanna see you fuck her, come on. For me.” He gave the dick a squeeze and Daryl moaned out. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick waited till not only they could be alone, but also she was unarmed. This meant he had to knock on her cell door just after everyone had called it a night. 

“Yeah.” She was surprised to hear a knock, no one ever came calling this late. She watched as Rick pushed open the sheet that covered her door way. She hadn’t begun undressing yet but her boots were off. 

She seemed shorter to him, even though it was slight. He walked in and let the sheet fall back behind him. “Got a minute?” He had run the scenario a few times in his head, but nothing sounded right, he would wing it. 

Michonne met him in the middle of the room. “Everything okay?” He never came looking for a minute.

“Yeah.” He realized he sounded more intense than he had meant to. He smiled, which felt as odd as it looked. “Daryl said you know.” His voice was low, almost a whisper.

She nodded. There was only one thing she knew that he could possibly be talking about. “Yeah. I’m um… happy for you.” She didn’t know if that was the right thing to say, what he wanted to hear. 

Rick and his bad-boy smirk, “Thanks.” All the ice breaker ideas he had were gone. “Look, this was all my idea so don’t be mad at him.” Her face was stone. Whatever she was thinking he couldn’t figure it out. He leaned into her, “I think you’re beautiful. We both do.” He looked down meaning to find the floor but stopping at her stunning cleavage. When he looked back up her face hadn’t changed but her eyes had. “I wanted to know if you’d join us sometime.” He was nonspecific on purpose. Mainly because he wasn’t sure what he wanted entirely. 

She shook her head, she was confused. “But you two…” She didn’t know what they were to each other.

Rick touched her arm. “Michonne. We didn’t turn gay.” He needed to make that clear. He and Daryl may be having sex and a lot of it. But neither one of them had given up women. 

The look turned to shock. She had just figured they had found each other and that way it. “Okay.” His hand was still on her upper arm. Her skin warm where he made contact. “So you want, what?” It wasn’t as if she had never thought about being with two men before, but she had never thought about it seriously. Or with these two men. 

Rick pulled his hand back but stayed in her space. It was hard to talk above a whisper, but in these cells, everything echoed. “Us. I don’t know.” He really hadn’t thought this through. “It’s an escape for us. Get out of this shit-ass world for a while. Maybe you want out for a while too.” That was pretty close to the heart of it for him and Daryl. When you spend every minute of your day figuring out how to survive, live another day and how to protect the ones you love that are left; getting lost in someone else was a damn good escape. And truthfully, Rick thought getting lost in two people would be even better. 

It made perfect sense. She didn’t think about, ponder if he was right or wrong. Debate the implications. “Ok.” Michonne wanted to kiss but it didn’t seem like the right thing to do.

Maybe he didn’t actually expect her to say yes, but she had. “Ok.” It would be up to him now to make it all happen. He started at the curtain then stopped and turned back. Two steps and he was back to her. He kissed her. Not deep or passionate, he just wanted to kiss her. She kissed back. The second time he exited and headed down the walk way toward Daryl’s perch. 

Daryl was still awake when Rick walked by, in the dim light they made eye contact. “Yeah.” 

“No shit?” Daryl was surprised. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two days of stolen glances, hard stares and avoided conversation between the three of them. Dinner in the main hall was electric that night. Rain had mostly kept people indoors today and Daryl had been itching to steal Rick for a while. The timing had never come together and he was getting antsy. It had been much easier when he hadn’t gotten any in a long time. Screwing Rick had become a habit he was getting a little too used to. 

Daryl sat on the stairs eating dinner with his hands, he skipped the silverware just because he could. As he licked each finger clean he locked eyes with Michonne. She knew. He knew that she knew. Rick was working some kind of plan. The whole thing was making him edgy. 

She watched him through her fluttering eyelashes. She may have never thought about such a tryst before, but it was all she could think about now. It’s like he was licking his fingers in slow motion. He had done a thousand time before but now when he did it, it made her wet. They heard the door open and they both turned, Rick walked in. He was bombarded by people, his kids, folks wanting him to make decisions, Beth bringing him dinner, Carol with a towel for him to dry off with, it was still raining out. He scanned the crowed room finding Daryl first. He just nodded. This was all he had thought about for two days, he figured Daryl was in the same boat. Daryl nodded back. The plan didn’t need to be revealed, it just made him feel better simply knowing that there was a plan. 

The group was winding down for the night, Michonne had taken off with the ladies to the showers, safety in numbers. Rick walked by Daryl who was leaning and observing, his favorite thing to do at night, “Late, real late.” That’s all he said. That’s all that was needed. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick walked by Michonne’s cell and knocked once. He heard her whisper a ‘yeah’ before he walked toward Daryl and the stairs. He hadn’t told anyone the plan, they just knew he had one. The camp had been asleep for hours now and they followed Rick out the main hall and into the old prison library. A space that had been cleared of walkers, stripped for goods and locked down, used as a meeting room for the council when they needed privacy. Michonne and Daryl walked silently, he hardly knew that they were behind him till they were all in the room and Daryl closed and locked the door. 

The metal click of the lock echoed, but only to them. They were too far from the cells for anyone to know that they were in here. Daryl leaned at the door and Michonne stood watching Rick. They just needed to break the ice. Rick was certain everything would go fine if they could just break the ice. 

He slid out of the t-shirt he was wearing, it was unusual for him to be in a T, but it looked good on him. He crossed the room to Daryl. He was sure that Daryl was ready for this. He was leaning there with an erection ready to burst from his pants. Rick pressed his body to Daryl’s and started to kiss him. Full on the mouth, tongues mixing, hands roaming kind of kissing. The hunter kissed back, it had been two days since they had touched and Rick had planned that on purpose. Daryl needed to be hot for this, boiling over so that he wouldn’t hesitate. 

They kissed and Michonne watched. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. Two strong and dominate men grasping at each other as they both seemed to cling to the other. She nodded her head. She understood what Rick had meant. As she watched these two go at it, she saw them shut out the rest of the world. This was an escape. She leaned back to the edge of the table accidently pushing it just in an inch or so along the slab floor, it made a small scraping noise that stopped the kissing. Maybe they didn’t shut it all out completely. You really never could. 

Daryl looked at her over Rick’s shoulder. She looked amazing in the glow. Daryl realized that Rick had prepped the room at some point. There was an oil lamp on the table lit and illuminating, furniture had been moved a little. Daryl lifted his hand off Rick’s back and crooked a finger, he wanted her to join them. She pushed off and walked toward them, Rick stepping out of Daryl’s hold so she could join them. 

She stood shoulder to shoulder with them both, feasting her eye, she wasn’t sure what to do. Rick put his hand to her cheek and turned her to Daryl. Daryl hesitated, he wasn’t used to this much willingness from one, none the less two people. Michonne smiled, she had a feeling he was going to be the hard one to connect with, she had studied Daryl for months now, to say he had issues letting people in, would have been an understatement. She kissed him letting him off the hook to make the first move. He could kiss, it was one of those that she felt all over her body. 

They stood there making out, getting to know each other and exploring a bit. She had gotten a little lost in the moment till she heard Rick crack his neck in a stretch. She realized she was neglecting him. She turned and kissed him as well. Rick was polite, kissed her back but then pulled away and pushed her back to Daryl. She blinked, what the hell had just happened. He had stood in her cell and told her that this had been his idea, and now he was pushing her away. Daryl drew her in and kissed here again. This time slowly and carefully. He did it so that they could get to know each other but still be on display for Rick. 

When he finally broke the kiss he spoke, “He likes to watch.”

Michonne turned and looked, Rick’s eyes were gazed and he was close, but not too close to them. He had his hands in his pockets. He just nodded. 

Rick liked to watch. He had liked to watch Lori masturbate, which she did for him only occasionally. He liked to watch Shane pick up women in a bar and fuck them in an ally way. He liked to patrol lover’s lane so he could watch horny teenagers go it. He liked to watch porn in every genre and taboo. Most recently he liked to watch Daryl jerk off. And thankfully Daryl was nicer than Lori. He would do it whenever Rick asked, so yes. He liked to watch and he hoped to do that for a while tonight.

Daryl started at her shirt. He had fantasized about her breasts for a very long time and he was ready to see them. Michonne helped him undress now aware of her audience, she put on a bit of a show, slow up her stomach till the hem caught on her tight nipples; she had skipped the bra. When the shirt finally gave way she pulled it over her head and delighted as both men groaned. Daryl took his shirt off as well, he wanted to feel her skin to skin. 

Michonne had only ever been with one white man. Once, many years ago. And now she stood with two of them, she was certain neither had ever been with a black women. She hadn’t really laced her boots and was able to toe them off. She turned away from them and slowly pealed her grey pants over her round ass. She was certain she had their full attention. 

“You’re killing me.” Daryl’s voice almost cracked. 

She looked over her shoulder, “I hope in a good way.” He nodded. She stood in nothing but her panties. Still a bit shy to be fully exposed to them. She turned back, her arms crossed over her breasts. Daryl knew it was unfair for her to be in such a state of undress alone. He tapped Rick for attention and they both began to undress. Daryl ended up naked first but Rick opted to stay in boxers as he made his way to the chair he had set at the side of the room. 

“Is this gonna be a tag team sorta thing?” She didn’t know what to expect and the fact that Rick was sitting things out had confused her. 

Daryl stepped to her and took her hand, peeling it from her breast exposing skin. “This is gonna be whatever you want.” She lowered her other hand. Hers may have been the most perfect set of breast he had ever seen. They sat high but natural with large, dark areola and pointed nipples. Not only did he want to suck on them, he wanted to mark them as well. First with love bites then with his cum. He walked to her and kissed her cheek. “So, what do ya want?” He didn’t know any better than they did, how this night was going to go. 

Her brain was foggy. Since the proposal had come up she had visions of being sandwiched between these two men in various different positions. But Rick had thrown a wrench in those plans, at least for now. “You go down?” Nothing she loved more than receiving oral sex and she hoped Daryl was game for it. He nodded just slightly as he chewed at the side of his thumb. His eyes scanning her flesh. “Where?” She looked around the room. He nodded his head motioning for her to get on the table. This was the table the council met at and she was about to put her bare ass on it. She smiled. The thought of Hershel and Maggie debating over this table made her laugh. She backed up to it till her ass hit the edge, then she waited. Daryl wiped the spit off his thumb on his leg as she assessed his body. Small random tattoos on his skin, each one she wanted to lick at. Long legs leading to hips she wanted to feel pounding against her. She got lost in his shoulders, she often did, the way his collar bones dominated his frame. She shifted her gazed along his chest and stopped firmly at his penis. She expected him to be shy, he was the quiet one who always stood back, but his firm dick seemed to say anything but shy. 

Daryl didn’t know what he had expected of naked Michonne, she was shapely as he imagine she would be, that wasn’t hard to picture because her daily clothing was skin tight. He took her all in in once glance, committing to memory her smooth skin, the tone on tone tattoo at her pelvis and her trimmed patch of hair over her sex. 

“Kiss him.” The words drew Daryl out of his trance. She was looking at Rick sitting quiet and content in his corner. “Wanna see it again.” Her voice was hungry, those two men kissing had made her hot for more. 

Daryl laughed. “More then you want me to eat ya out?” He had been so ready to drop to his knees and feast on her. 

She nodded, “Just for a minute.” She had to admit, she liked to watch a bit too. She fluttered her eye lashes at him, “Please.” She practically sang it out.

Daryl crossed to Rick without much thought, he was getting too hard to care which one of them he got to touch. Rick waited as naked Daryl knelt between his legs and they wrapped themselves into a kiss different than they had ever shared before. It felt different with Michonne watching and requesting. Daryl loved to kiss Rick. The feel of the beard, the strength of his hold and the way his tongue vied for dominance. It always turned him on. 

Finally Rick pulled back. “Go down on her, okay?” Rick wanted to see it. It had been years since he had seen two people have sex, the last time had been a couple in a van that he had watched. They made love, there hadn’t been a lot to see, but it was the last memory he had. 

Daryl spun and saw that she was breathless. It turned her on to watch these two together. Hell, she should see them fuck, was all he could think. He stalked back to her and pressing his body to hers he kissed her, pushing her back onto the table at the same time. She helped him as he finally got her ass on the table and stood between her legs. He cock lined up with her wet pussy and the contact made her moan into his mouth. He wouldn’t say that three months ago he was a confident lover, but his time with Rick had improved that considerably. Rick was encouraging and vocal in his approval and that had brought his sureness up to a more reasonable level.

He kissed his way down her body, enjoying the taste of her skin. She had showered tonight she tasted clean, not the salty he had expected but this was nice. He moved down her breasts and filled a hand with each as he buried his face between them. They were spectacular, firm and soft at the same time. He sucked at the inside of her left breast and began to leave a small welt of broken blood vessels. He had imagined leaving this mark on her and his cock twitched as it was actually happening. She ran her fingers through his hair and that made goose bumps wash over him. Something about her feminine touch, so different from Rick which is what he had gotten used to. He moved to make a matching mark on the lower inside of her right breast. Now he was playing with her nipples, flicking and twisting. Her head tipped back with a sigh but snapped back up when she heard Rick moan from the other side of the space. 

Little did anyone in their camp know how much Daryl enjoyed leaving hickies. Not a day had gone by in the past three months that Rick didn’t have a fresh, healing or fading mark on his body. Daryl’s favorite place was Rick’s hips, but her breasts seemed to draw out the same desire in Daryl. He moaned thinking that by morning he and Michonne would both be freshly marked by this passionate lover. He may have come off shy, but Daryl loved to please in bed and he succeeded. 

Daryl could have stayed there at her breasts for a life time but he suddenly caught a whiff of her pussy. He could smell the wet heat of her sex. She smelled delightfully wild and it drew him down her body. The wisps of beard at his chin raked over her skin and mixed with her pubic hair when he got there. Now fully planted on his knees he draw in the scent of her, imprinting the memory of it in his brain. He knew that his body would instinctually seek out this particular scent every time he was near her from now on. She had taken her hand from his hair and she was now propped on her elbows watching him. 

He wasn’t shy, he just liked to take it a little slow sometimes. He spread her thighs wider then they needed to be simply because he wanted to watch the muscles lengthen, when he let go she stayed wide for him. He hadn’t seen a lot of pussy in his life, and he had never seen a black one before. Daryl could hear Merle’s voice in his head, ‘what they hell you doin’ little brother’? Daryl used one hand to spread her labia wide open. “This.” He said it to himself answering Merle’s question. He watched as wetness leaked from her pussy and slowly eased down the crack to her ass and the edge of the table. Her skin was hot and he blew gently on in it. 

“You afraid it might bite?” She couldn’t figure out what was taking so long.

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, but I might.” He did have a think about nipping at flesh. Licks that turned to nips before he started to suck. 

Michonne was hot with desire. This had been the first time in months she had been touched and he was dragging it out. “Then do it already.” She head Rick chuckle at her impatients from his view to the side. 

Still holding her open Daryl sucked at two of his fingers then slide them to her opening. He watched her face as he slowly pushed them into her. First her skin flushed darker with color, then her eyes closed and her hips began to push against his fingers. He had to shift a bit to keep her from edging off the table. Her body accepted him as he pushed till he couldn’t go any deeper, then he began to twist, left to right. His lip curved as he realized that this motion elicited the same moan out of Michonne that it did when he fingered Rick’s ass. 

Letting go of her labia his middle finger found her clit and he tapped it gently, as he twisted and fingered her hole. She was panting. Her scent drew him in and he added his mouth to the mix. She began to writhe on the table, it had been too long. She wrapped her long legs around him pulling his face tighter to her. It was fevered and hurried but neither of the cared.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her from below and lifted her with him as he rose to stand, never taking his mouth off of her. He stood holding her tight, her shoulders and head were left on the table the rest of her body draped over him as he feasted on her. No man had ever gone down on her with this gusto and intensity and she knew her orgasm would come fast. She felt safe in his hold as she let her brain get lost in feeling. Michonne found that moment of escapte. Something she hadn’t allowed herself this past year or more. She rolled her head to the right and saw Rick sitting with his hands gripping the arms of the chair as he watched Daryl work. He looked fascinated with the show. 

His tongue darted in and out and he used a technique he had overheard some women talk about in a bar one night. ‘Jesus, if he could just trace out the alphabet with his tongue a few dozen times, I could fucking cum.’ He did just that, occasionally spelling out dirty words while he was at it. As he rounded the words‘pussy’ her body began to convulse and her orgasm exploded. He gripped her tight and drank down her. Her flowing honey tasted better than he could have imagined. Not letting go he smiled as she panted then he began to lick her clean. 

Long broad strokes with his tongue as he prettied her up. He adjust her one more time in his hold as he licked his way to her ass, finding her puckered hold he began to rim her. 

“Daryl!” Her voice sounded panicked and he stopped.

Rick stood and crossed to them. Daryl turned and kissed him, Michonne’s body wrapped around him and her taste all over him. Then Rick knelt next to the table and looked at the beautiful woman contorted on the table. “Let him do it.” He used that commanding voice that often got him what he demanded. He was sure she had never been rimmed, maybe never had anal. But he knew better than anyone how good Daryl was with his tongue, she would love it if she would let herself. She shook her head. “Do it Daryl.” He wanted to see her fly apart again, she was stunning when she came. Her eyes were wide. She wasn’t sure why she hesitated, the moment of pleasure she had already felt should have made her want more, but this was unchartered territory. Rick kissed her the same moment Daryl put his tongue back to her bundle of nerves. She moaned out and Rick smiled. “Told you.” He was smug when he was right. 

Daryl rimmed her for a while till his mouth was starting to get tired. He couldn’t finger her from this position and Rick was no help sucking her tits and kissing her. He wasn’t sad when she finally begged out to be fucked. 

He slowly slid her body back down to the table, sweat covering her skin and his. He stretched out his arms which had been holding tightly as she slowly composed herself. She was beautiful, a pile of needy flesh he wanted to satisfy. 

Rick held her, sitting with her on the table, licking at her skin. “What do you want.” She nodded, the wheels spinning in her brain as she thought about her options. He slid his hand between her breasts, over her stomach and to the heat between her legs. He glided gently over her clit then slid two fingers inside of her. He would help her decide what she was in the mood for, point out warm went places that would be appropriate for fucking and she who she desired in each. “Who do you want in here Mich?” He was soft spoken about it. He slowly rocked his fingers in and out of her. “Tell us.” He knew how Daryl would like to see this play out, Daryl loved giving anal. He had told Rick once that being deep inside a tight ass was better than anything else on earth. Her face was hard to read, “Say it. Your dirty fantasy.” That bad-boy smirk across his face again. 

Her dirty fantasy, that was easy. “Both.”

Daryl’s head snapped to attention and the hold on his cock that he had instantly turned to a vice when she spoke. The image was clear in his head. Where he would be, where Rick would lay, how Michonne would be positioned and the concentrated feeling he would experience. It took a little longer for it to register with Rick. Daryl guessed they didn’t watch the same type of porn over the years. 

“You want…” Rick was at a loss for words and that didn’t happen very often.

Michonne laughed, a genuine, well amused laugh. “Both of you inside my vagina. Together.” The proper word made both the men still for a moment. “Unless you two don’t want your dicks to touch.” She said it with a straight face. 

The feral hunter loved this idea too much not to be the first to react. “Yeah, no. That’s just fine. Let’s do this.” He was eager. He watched Rick slide off the table and strip out of his boxers. Daryl still thought he had a sexy cock after all these months. 

It took a few minutes of kissing, stroking, dick sucking and fondling to finally get ready for this activity, one that none of them had ever experienced. Daryl had seen plenty of these such encounters in porn movies, he stepped in to orchestrate things. He laid Rick on the table and had Michonne mount on top of him, She slid quickly and they both groaned as she bottomed out on him. This was the first dick she had felt inside her in almost a year, it was heavenly. Daryl stroked himself as he watched them fuck for a while; she was going to need to be stretched out. He got in close and played with her ass a bit, letting his fingers slide along her crack, cupping Rick’s balls for a while, listening to them enjoy each other. It was sexy, he understood Rick’s fascination with watching. 

He came around the side of the table bringing his cock close enough to Rick mouth for him to suck on it, they both did, slowing their fucking for a while as they made sure Daryl was good and hard. Two mouths on his dick felt amazing, he could only imagine how two dicks inside her would feel. He reluctantly pulled away and went back to the end of the table. It was time to stretch her wide. 

They both stopped moving as he placed a hand on her ass and pushed the tip of his dick against her. “Sit up.” She was stretched too tight in her current position. As she moved the tip of his dick was able to force its way into her pussy, just the tip, but it was a start. She held her breath. Rick just laid there waiting, enjoying the feel of things but staying still. He took her hand and told her breathe. She did. Daryl rocked himself into her, he could feel the tightness of Michonne and the smooth of Rick. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her back. Jeeze, he thought he might pass out from the pleasure of it all. 

He exhaled, “Ya okay?” He was finally inside of her. Every porn movie he had ever seen made this seem as if it was just another fuck. How did those actors not cum instantly, cry in ecstasy or tare a woman to pieces in animal lust. 

She nodded and began to slowly rock. Michonne was used to sex with men who had considerable large penises, she wouldn’t lie about that. She had always chosen large black men, with big hands and feet simply to assure that all things were proportionate. This filled her differently, completely and in a manner that satisfied her like no other sex ever had. 

Daryl licked at the bead of sweat that dripped down her skin then sucked and gnawed at her shoulder as Rick began to fuck into her. He could feel it all, every motion from Rick and every muscle that undulated in Michonne. They fucked that way for a while, each moving just a little but it was enough to be intense. Then her body began to convulse, the orgasm that tore through her had a ripple effect on the men. Daryl came next, as her pussy squeezed him tight he blew. Cum forced itself from his body into what little space there was inside her. 

It felt hot on Rick’s dick as he tried to keep pumping. He closed his eyes, the vains in his neck straining as he tried not to cum, but the battle was futile. He exploded as she was finally slowing. When he opened his eyes she was intent on his face. She held his shoulder as he pumped deep inside her. His body twitched and he felt Daryl start to slow as well. They had all peaked together, sweat, cum and exhaustion consuming them. 

Daryl pulled out first, slowly. When the tip was finally out he heard Michonne make a noise that sounded like she was pouting. There was no room for them to roll on the table and she felt stuck on Rick as her legs were beginning to fall asleep in that position. Daryl wrapped an arm around her and lifted her off of Rick who sat up as she sat on the edge of the table. 

Michonne was surprised, but Rick just laughed as Daryl dropped to his knees between Michonne’s legs and began to lick her clean. White goo was dripping out of her, down her thigh. It was beautiful and tempting and he didn’t resist his urge to clean her up.

“Dirty fucker has a thing for cum. Mine, yours and his own apparently.” Rick loved that about Daryl. From the start Daryl had always swallowed every drop and had even snowballed a few kisses that Rick had offered after a blowjob. It was especially hot right now. Rick kissed her, savored the taste of her. “Was that good.” She nodded and smiled. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Thanks…” She panted as Daryl finished licking her clean and now simply lavished licks on her wildly sensitive skin. “Thanks for inviting me.” Daryl resisted the urge to finger her or flick her clit. He was fascinated just watching her pussy contract back to a normal size. 

Slowly they dressed, kisses exchanged, but no one spoke of doing this again. Rick figured he’d have to plan this again sometime soon. There were so many other ways they could do this threesome.


End file.
